


Everything All At Once

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Breasts, Cunnilingus, F/M, Nipple Licking, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Everything All At Once

“Spence?”

It was barely above a whisper, but he looked so fragile you thought he might crack at anything louder. The team had been keeping you abreast of the changes throughout the case. For better or for worse, you knew everything that happened to Spencer in the course of the past 24 hours. You approached him slowly, tipping his chin upward with your index finger. “Spence, are you okay?”

That was a stupid question. What you could see of his skin had no scratches or cuts. He was relatively physically unharmed, but when he met your eyes you saw that he was far from okay. “Spence, talk to me.”

He swallowed hard, his eyes closing and blinking away tears when he rested his forehead against yours. “I’m numb,” he cried. “I had to make him think I didn’t care if I lived or died, but all I saw was your face and I nearly lost it. Garcia got sucked into this and it’s all my fault.” His voice cracked as he spoke. “And I’m just so tired.”

Your heart broke for him. To see him in this much pain was excruciating - like having your fingernails ripped from the nail beds. “Listen to me, the team told me every that happened as it happened. Who it was. Why he claimed to be doing what he was doing. It’s on them - not you. Garcia got sucked into because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. That’s it.”

It would take more than a few words here and there to convince him; the guilt he carried on his shoulders was enough to break bridges. As he took a deep breath, his grasp on your waist tightened. “I just need to feel something.” His lip quivered and he kissed your forehead, using every ounce of self control to keep himself together. 

Gently, you nipped at the side of his neck and along his jawline, combing your hands through his hair as you made your way to his lips. You hovered there a moment, breathing in time with him in an attempt to bring him back to you, but you hesitated just a bit too long and he clasped the back of your neck and kissed you deeply. 

In his bid to feel something, he need the intensity of your kiss and the desperation in his own movements. Butterfly kisses and ghosting touches were good in certain moments, but not now, not when he was so close to teetering off the edge. 

As he walked you back toward the bedroom, he swallowed your whimpers in a tornado of tears and frenzied touches. Your skin was hot to the touch and he craved you like water. Reaching down, you pulled your sweater off and threw it to the floor before working at his belt with shaky hands that soon found their way to cup his face and wipe the tears away. “I’m here, Spence.”

He knew.

His hands slipped up your stomach and underneath your bra to massage your breasts, your nipples becoming hardened peaks by way of his deft fingers. When you went to unbutton his shirt, he grasped your hands and placed them back at your sides near his waist. If he needed the control you would give it. His hand slipped into your pants and underneath your lace panties and he moaned when his fingers found your slickness. “Bed. Lie down. Please,” he groaned.

You fell back into the bed and crawled backward toward the pillows, intoxicated by the sheer look of need in his eyes. He required something that you and only you could give him. You laid back and gave yourself over to his whim as his lips and teeth grazed over your nipples. He nibbled at your stomach and moved further and further down until he was where he wanted to be. The pants you wore slipped off with ease and delved into your sex, your arousal calling to him like a siren. He grunted at your wetness and slipped a finger inside, satiating his need as well as your desire. Your hips bucked upward into his mouth and he lapped at you - nipped at your skin and sucked at clit until you were writhing underneath him and calling his name.

You barely had a moment to come down from your high before he’d unbuttoned his shirt and come to hover over you, your arousal still staining his lips. He hesitated there, taking in every peak and valley, every shade of blush in your skin, every rise and fall of your chest. He wanted to chastise himself for every moment he thought of giving up. 

As he bent down to kiss you and breathe you in, you wrapped your legs around his waist and brought him flush against you, reaching in between your bodies push him into your entrance. A strangled cry left him as he collapsed into you and began rolling his hips so his cock could stretch you. The fullness brought tears to your eyes, the completeness you felt emanating throughout your whole body. It was so overwhelming you could feel it in your teeth. “Please, Spence. Fuck me. Make love to me.” This felt like everything all at once.

In his desperation, his teeth scraped against your skin, leaving trails of red marks that would fade, hopefully in time with his guilt. Your foot pushed against the small of his back over and over again, speeding up the pace of his thrusts until he stilled himself inside you and cried out into the crook of your neck. Soon, you followed suit, shaking as he pulled himself from you and laid at your side. In your haze, he clasped you by the waist and brought you to him. “I love you. I’m sorry I ever thought about giving up.”

“No guilt,” you replied, reaching back to comb your fingers through his hair. “I get it.”

He choked back a sob and held you close. In time, with you by his side, he would destroy the idea of giving up.


End file.
